Anti-biofouling methods are known in the art. US2013/0048877, for instance, describes a system for anti-biofouling a protected surface, comprising an ultraviolet light source configured to generate ultraviolet light, and an optical medium disposed proximate to the protected surface and coupled to receive the ultraviolet light, wherein the optical medium has a thickness direction perpendicular to the protected surface, wherein two orthogonal directions of the optical medium orthogonal to the thickness direction are parallel to the protected surface, wherein the optical medium is configured to provide a propagation path of the ultraviolet light such that the ultraviolet light travels within the optical medium in at least one of the two orthogonal directions orthogonal to the thickness direction, and such that, at points along a surface of the optical medium, respective portions of the ultraviolet light escape the optical medium.
US2009/270526 describes an encapsulant composition, including at least one resin monomer, a filler and a photo initiator, wherein the at least one resin monomer is selected from the group consisting of acrylic resin monomer, epoxy resin monomer, silicone resin monomer and compositions thereof, and the filler is of about 0.115 weight % of the encapsulant composition.
WO2014/188347 describes a method of anti-fouling of a surface while said surface is at least partially submersed in an liquid environment, the method comprising providing an anti-fouling light, distributing at least part of the light through an optical medium comprising a silicone material and/or UV grade fused silica, and emitting the anti-fouling light from the optical medium and from the surface.
WO2016/001227 describes an anti-fouling lighting system for preventing or reducing bio fouling on a fouling surface of an object, by providing an anti-fouling light via an optical medium to said fouling surface, the anti-fouling lighting system comprising (a) a lighting module comprising (i) a light source configured to generate an anti-fouling light, and (ii) said optical medium configured to receive at least part of the anti-fouling light, the optical medium comprising an emission surface configured to provide at least part of said anti-fouling light, and (b) a control system configured to control an intensity of the anti-fouling light as function of one or more of (i) a feedback signal related to a biofouling risk and (ii) a timer for time-based varying the intensity of the anti-fouling light.
WO2013/157436 describes an adhesive tape for preventing aquatic biofouling, which can prevent discoloration or degradation of an adherent, to which said adhesive tape for preventing aquatic biofouling is adhered, caused by exposure to ultraviolet rays and so on. The adhesive tape for preventing aquatic biofouling comprises an antifouling layer, a substrate layer and an adhesive layer in this order, wherein at least one layer selected from the aforesaid antifouling layer, substrate layer and adhesive layer contains a weathering agent.